


Tears.

by matt_writes



Series: drabbles and shit [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Game K1-B0, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_writes/pseuds/matt_writes
Summary: Ouma has bottled up emotions up until now.





	Tears.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ELEVEN FUCKING THIRTY AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA im sobbing.

Tears rolled down Ouma’s cheeks, each bead of salty water being wiped away by gloved thumbs. Sweet nothings echoed through his ears, Iidabashi’s words trying to calm him down from the state he was in; sorrowful with tear-stained cheeks.

His eyes just kept flowing with tears, incoherent words and hiccups eliciting from him. It was as if Ouma had been bottling everything up until now, as he’s never cried this much before, and hasn’t cried at  _ all _ from what Iidabashi has seen.

He’d never cry in front of him up until now.

At least he had an outlet of comfort.


End file.
